


Gravity

by Obliviouschyld



Series: Songspiration [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Longing, lots of heartache, someone always in a relationship, someone is always traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: This story is inspired by the song Gravity by Sara Bareilles.What is gravity?  Gravity is the force that attracts a body towards the center of the earth, or towards any other physical body having mass. Maybe that is one way of describing love. Love is a force that pulls you towards another person. When you feel like floating away, it is the force that ties you to the ground.





	1. The song

**Author's Note:**

> Let me park this here while I gather my thoughts.

" **Gravity** "

By  **Sara Bareilles**

  
Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do  
I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.

You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much  
Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.

[CHORUS:]  
Set me free,  
Leave me be.  
I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while  
And all my fragile strength is gone.

[CHORUS]

I live here on my knees  
As I try to make you see  
That you're everything I think I need here on the ground.

But you're neither friend nor foe  
Though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down.

You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You're on to me, on to me, and all over...

Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.


	2. The Story

For as long as they both remember, Mark and Jackson always find a way back to each other. It was like it was ‘their’ thing. Even in school, they would be in different classes or be hanging out with different friends, at the end of the day, they would be in the other’s room telling the other what happened. This happen throughout their childhood until they were in high school and eventually in university.

 

They were roommates but they were both majoring in different fields. Jackson was majoring in engineering while Mark was majoring in journalism. Jackson was the university star fencer and was always invited to parties and everybody knows him. Mark was involved with the university paper and he was always blogging about something and was usually alone. People couldn’t understand how can two people from the opposite end of the spectrum ended up being best friends. Even their own friends couldn't understand it.

 

It started during the first year school break, when Mark decided to travel to Yogyakarta and blog about it. From there it became a career that he stumbled upon. Some dot.com company saw how interesting his blog was decided to hire him. They gave him the freedom to choose where he wants to go. Throughout his university years, he was traveling while writing about it during the breaks. Of course at the end of the trip, he would always tell Jackson about it and they would spend the whole night sharing his experience. Jackson on the other hand was always with someone. Whether he had a girlfriend or boyfriend, at the end of the day or breaks, Jackson would leave them to talk to Mark which made most of them jealous. It was more like a habit for him or at least for both of them.

 

When they finally graduated, Jackson got offered to work in Korea. So he had to learn the language before uprooting himself from the states to Korea. Just to make the learning more bearable for Jackson, Mark took up the language as well. That way they can practise on each other. Ever since they started working, Jackson doesn’t see Mark as often as he liked as he travels a lot.

 

Mark’s job brings him everywhere around the world. One minute he would be in an Asian country. The next he would be somewhere back in the states. Next minute he would be in the pacific islands. It didn’t matter where he stayed cause he can work anywhere and he doesn’t have to be physically in an office. He just post his works online and emails anyway. 

 

The only way Jackson could keep track where Mark was, was by his blog and the postcards he would receive at random times. To keep all the postcards, Jackson bought a large world map and pinned all the postcards on the map. It became a unique feature in his home. From time to time, Mark would visit Jackson in Korea. But the younger was complaining and whining about how he never can talk to Mark whenever he wants to  or how Mark has abandoned him and forgotten about him. All he has was the postcards on the wall. Jackson was being all melodramatic about his best friend. Because of that, Mark found himself staying with Jackson periodically in Korea. Meaning, in between his assignments, he would stay in Korea until the next one. But whenever the elder was around, Jackson cherish the moments and made sure they spend a lot of time talking.

 

Mark has his traveling but Jackson however was always in a relationship. It was always serious too. His relationships was always long termed and serious. But, Jackson made sure that he introduce Mark to all of them if he was around and make them get along. He talks a lot about Mark to them as well if the elder wasn’t around. Sometimes it annoys his partners, making them so jealous that they end up breaking up. Breakups was best when Mark was around. The elder dotes on him and indulges him with cuddles and hugs. Jackson can be very needy and clingy with Mark during those times.

 

What Jackson doesn’t know is that Mark has been in love with him since forever. Mark could remember when he met Jackson at the age of six when his family moved in next to his. His likes and dislikes with everything. His favourite food and drinks. How he would act around him and other people was different. Mark could tell you all that in a heartbeat. But for the life of Mark, he couldn’t remember when he fell in love with Jackson. It was as if he had always been in love with him even before they met. Jackson on the other hand doesn’t seem to feel the same. He knows that Jackson always comes back to him at the end of the day but that was it. Other than that, he was sure that Jackson doesn’t feel the same way. So whenever the younger was in a relationship, Mark made sure his assignments was long so he wouldn’t have to stay with Jackson and listen and see him googly eyes with his partner. It all started when they were in university.

 

The first time Mark did that, Jackson was involved with an exchange student name Youngjae in university. Jackson was always talking about his eternal sunshine and even introduce them. Mark finds that he is nice. Thank goodness he was in the final year when Jackson was serious with this Youngjae.  He had the excuse of being busy with final year projects and his blog to avoid them. So when he traveled to the Philippines and a few more other places after he had graduated, he was glad that he wasn’t going to see the happy couple. Of course Jackson would update him from time to time. Not that Mark wanted to know but Jackson was always so happy when he tells him about his love life and Mark didn’t have to heart to ask him to shut up. So, when Jackson had told him that he and Youngjae had broken up, crying when skype-ing with him, Mark knew he has to go back to check up on his best friend. Jackson was grateful for that. Mark stayed until Jackson told him that he was okay.

 

After Youngjae, was Bam Bam. A Thai model that he had met in one of the clubs in Itaewon after he had moved to Korea. The only reason Mark knew was when he walked into Jackson’s house after one of his travels and found them butt naked in the living room. Mark was screaming that his eyes had been tainted when he heard Jackson saying that Mark had seen him naked anyway. Mark retorted by saying that he didn’t want to be greeted by it even though he has seen him. After continuing for about an hour in the bedroom, Jackson finally introduce a sleepy and grumpy Mark to his Bam Bam. Mark was really trying to be nice but he was jetlagged and wanted to sleep when Jackson insisted that they go out for a meal. Mark could never say no to the younger. 

 

During dinner, he really wanted to throw plates and forks at the couple as they were over each other. Mark can be the moodiest bitch when he is hungry and tired. Looking at the love of his life being romantic with another was also in the list. After finding out that Bam Bam was from Thailand, he got intrigued and started asking Bam Bam about his country. Jackson got jealous and made Mark talk only to him once they reached home. He made sure that he sent Bam Bam home with promises of meeting up the next day. Of course Jackson made him stayed up all night telling him about his travels and showing him pictures. 

Mark stayed for a few weeks before feeling antsy. He was itching to travel again. So he packed his bags, hug Jackson goodbye and left for Thailand and Malaysia. Being best friends, of course they followed each other on social media. Though sometimes it made Mark wanna poke his eyes out seeing how happy Jackson was with his boyfriend at that time, he still followed him.

 

Throughout his turmoil, the only person who knew about it was Yugyeom. A blogger he met online. Yugyeom talks about the entertainment scene in Korea and his blogs was THE blog to know where are the hottest and happening places. If he endorses the places, people from all over the world would go to it. That was how influential his blog was. Somehow, he and Mark clicks and they shared a lot about their life. That was how Yugyeom knows about Jackson and Mark’s feelings for him. Mark had introduce them before and after going out as a group a few times, Yugyeom actually ask Mark if Jackson knew. Mark was flabbergasted. He never thought that he was that obvious. Yugyeom’s answer was even more perplexing.  Yugyeom said that he wasn’t that obvious. It was Jackson that was obvious. Which made the elder even more confuse but he never ask him any further. Yugyeom didn’t push the subject either.

 

It was during his year of on and off traveling that Jackson skype him after a long time. Jackson was telling him that he had broken up with Bam Bam after being together for almost a year. He was moping around telling Mark that he wished that Mark was around. Mark being Mark couldn’t see his best friend sad. After wrapping up his trip in Australia, he bought the first ticket back to Korea for Jackson. Jackson of course was very happy that Mark was back. He was telling Mark that he does not want to be in a relationship again. Swearing off relationship for a while. It made Mark secretly happy. 

 

He invited Jackson to join him to travel around Korea for a month. Even though he has been traveling around and coming back to Korea from time to time, he haven’t actually explore the country yet. Jackson agreed right away. After sorting it out with his current company, he was given one month leave. It was a fun trip. It made Mark feel like they were kids again going on an adventure. The best thing was he was spending every minute of it with Jackson. The only hiccup during this travel was when Jackson hookup with a guy name Jaebum in Jeju island. Mark had to watch both of them eye fucking and actually fucking each other for two weeks. What Mark didn’t expect was that this hookup became another long relationship for Jackson. Of course Mark had to get away, again. After staying long enough to see Jaebum moving in with Jackson and being all domestic and shit, Mark decided it was time for him to go, again. 

 

This time Mark decided to go around the states and Japan. Going to each state and province to find the most interesting to do and eat. He had fun visiting his family in LA in between each state he visited which made the younger jealous. Mark would invite himself to Jackson’s parents house to spend time with them and send him pictures of it. He would always receive an earful of insults each time he skype with the younger. After the states, he continued his traveling to Japan. It was fun living in each province with a different family. He was learning their ways and it took him months to finish up those places. It was when he was back in Tokyo when Jackson texted him that he needed him. Mark was worried about him and tried calling the younger but he was unable to reach him. Jackson had never texted him like that before. He took the midnight flight back to Korea.

 

When he reached Jackson’s house, he was surprised to find the younger looking dishevelled. Smelling like alcohol and cigarettes. It was the first time he had seen the younger smoking as he was the ambassador of good health between the both of them. It took him a few days of coaxing the younger to eat, shower and sleep to wringe the story out of him. In the end, he just let the younger be. He just made sure he was around and making sure the younger was well taken care of. It was after two weeks when Jackson finally found his way into Mark’s bed, cuddling next to him and told him what happened between him and Jaebum. Surprise surprise, they broke up. Mark decided to take a break from traveling for a while to just be with Jackson. It was a good few months. Mark was taking care of the place while Jackson went to work. It was all good until they walked into a new coffee shop nearby the apartment.

 

That was how Jackson and Mark met Jinyoung. Jackson had accidently spilled coffee on Jinyoung when he tripped over his own feet. Jinyoung, of course was very angry and was being very sarcastic towards the whole incident. From that day,  Jackson and Jinyoung was always sarcastic with each other whenever they see each other at the coffee shop. Mark couldn’t understand why either one of them just not go there. In the midst of their fight, one fine day Jackson saw Jinyoung crying. When he actually asked him what happened, Jinyoung actually confided in him that a good friend his had just pass away from an accident. Jackson consoled him and stayed with him not talking that day. From that day onwards, it seems like they were slowly falling in love with each other. Sarcasms made way to praises. Hate made way for love.

 

Mark was there to witness and hear all about it. He felt that his heart was breaking and told Yugyeom about him. Yugyeom encourage him to travel again. He had rested long enough. It's time for his ‘therapy’ again. Mark agreed and decided to travel to North Borneo. Well, technically it was known as East Malaysia or Sabah and Sarawak but North Borneo had a better ring to it. It was known for their natural beauty so jungles, oceans, wild animals and poor connection galore. Just what Mark needed. Jackson didn’t seem to sad to see him go this time which made Mark a bit bitter but there was nothing he could do about it.

 

Jackson was very happy with Jinyoung but was also always talking about Mark. Sometimes, Jackson found himself calling Jinyoung, Mark, not on purpose. At first Jinyoung didn’t think much about it because Mark was staying with Jackson before him so it must be a force of habit. Sometimes, Jinyoung gets jealous and they would fight about it. When they fight, Jackson would always think about Mark and would want to call him. Sometimes when they connection was good, he would be able to talk to the elder and complain to him. Mark would always listen and even though his heart was breaking, he would convince Jackson to make it up to Jinyoung.

 

Jackson always made up with Jinyoung. No matter how hard they fight, it was also how hard they loved each other. Somehow in that stormy relationship was a bond forge strong. Jackson knew that Jinyoung was one guy that could stand against him toe to toe and made him feel whole. Jinyoung wasn’t the type to let anyone walk over him but he wasn’t going to walk over Jackson either. So one day, he told Mark his intention of marrying Jinyoung. He wanted to settle down and he thinks that he had found his match in Jinyoung. Mark was devastated but he put on a brave smile for Jackson. 

 

Jackson decided to propose to Jinyoung. After months of careful planning, he finally drop to one knee and ask Jinyoung to marry him and Jinyoung said yes. Jackson was so happy. They started their planning right away. They were looking at places. Deciding on the theme. Choosing a place for the ceremony. Choosing the restaurant for the lunch or dinner. It took a few months just to go do all that. But when the subject of best man came up, of course Jackson wanted Mark to be his best man as they had been best friends like forever. That was the final straw for Jinyoung.

 

“Mark Mark Mark. It’s always Mark this Mark that. Why don’t you marry him instead.”

“I’ve known him forever and he is my best friend. Why are you so jealous babe?”

“Even a blind man could see that you are in love with him and he with you.” 

“That’s total bullshit. We are just best friends.”

“Best friends? You told me the time he flew back just for you when you broke up with what’s his name. Or the time you flew to him when he was sick in India.”

“It’s because…”

“You can’t even answer me can’t you? Every single time you would go running to him when something happened. When you got promoted, who was the first person you called? Not me. When you have a bad day, who was the first person you wanted to text? Not me. I am never the first person that you want to share things with!”

“...”

“It’s over. You can have the ring back.”

 

It hit Jackson there and then that what Jinyoung said might be true. After all those years, whenever something good or bad happens to him, the first person that comes to his mind was Mark. Mark would drop everything just to go to him and vice versa. No questions ask. Their bond was so strong. How could he be so blind to see? Is everything still okay? Jackson was confused with his feelings for once and he was known to be an open book.  For once, he wondered about his feelings towards Mark. Because of that, he didn’t tell Mark that Jinyoung had broken up their engagement. He wanted to make sense of everything first.

 

Mark finally came home to Korea because Yugyeom was getting married to a sweet girl name Yerin. He didn’t tell Jackson that he was coming home for once and checked himself into a hotel. It was the first time in 10 years that he had been going to Korea that he stayed in a hotel. It was always Jackson’s place. Yugyeom had of course invited Jackson to the wedding as they are friends but Mark didn’t see him anywhere. Mark saw Jinyoung at the wedding too and he thought they were still together. He made sure he avoided Jinyoung. 

 

Yugyeom held his dinner party at a swanky garden. While everybody was up front enjoying the party, Mark didn’t feel like mingling as the wedding reminded him of Jackson’s up and coming wedding to Jinyoung, he made his way to the back where there were swings. He sat there wanting to be alone to gather his thoughts.

 

Jackson didn’t feel like mingling with the crowd and he did see Jinyoung there with another guy. It wasn’t like he felt hurt or anything. He was just feeling unsociable. So he decided to go to the back to be alone. When he got there, he noticed a lone figure sitting at the swings.

 

“Mark?”

“Jackson?”

They went up to each other and hugged. They both held on a little longer taking the other scent in. 

“When did you get back, Mark? Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you come home?”

Mark felt a pang in his heart when he heard Jackson said come home. He felt himself died a little

“Got back yesterday. Still a bit jetlagged.”

Both of them went silent. Jackson then sat down next to Mark on the swing. Mark couldn’t stand being in Jackson’s presence any longer. He was feeling too hurt to be next to the younger for once. He felt himself slowly crumbling. Mark quickly stood up and began to walk away. He didn’t and couldn’t be in the same proximity with Jackson.

 

“Mark, wait. Where are you going? Can we talk? It feels like it's been forever since we last talk.” 

“I can’t Jackson. I got to go.”

“Are you avoiding me Mark?”

“No. Just remembered Yugyeom wanted me for something.”

“You were always a lousy liar Mark.”

“Then what do you want me to say Jacks.”

“I don’t know. Anything I guess. I just miss you.”

“Stop it Jacks. Don't say something you don’t mean.”

“I do mean it. I mean it every single time.”

“You can’t say that and expect me to act indifferent about it every single time. You say it but everytime I turn around, you are saying it to somebody else too. So it doesn’t carry any weight, Jia Er.”

“Why are you acting like this? Talk to me Yi En.”

 

It had been quite sometime since they called each other by their chinese name. It felt very intimate. They both went silent. They were slowly being to be more fidgety around each other. They couldn’t bring themselves to look at each other. It was the first time in their entire life that they felt nervous and awkward around each other.

 

“This is us Yi En. We were never nervous and awkward around each other.”

“That's true.”

“What is happening to us?”

“I don't know. Do you?”

“No.”

 

It was like the pandora box had opened and Mark couldn't keep quiet anymore. He was tired of hurting. It had been almost 10 years of orbiting each other. He just wanted a way out so he just blurted everything out.

 

“We are totally opposites of each other Jia Er but somehow we fit like a puzzle. I want you to be with me. I want you to marry me. I want you to love me the way that I love you. So tell me the truth Jacks. I want to be able to look at you and not feel so hurt by you. For once, I want to be selfish. I want to be happy. You can’t choose who you love but I can’t let things stay the same. So, just tell me, what do you want Jia Er.”

 

Tears was running down Mark’s face. He was too scared and too tired. He didn’t want to run anymore. He just wanted it all to be over. 

 

Jackson took a deep breath. He was scared too and he hoped he didn’t say anything stupid to ruined everything. God knows what he had done towards the elder for the longest time. He hoped that he hasn’t lose him yet.

 

“I want you Yi En. For some unexplainable reason, no matter who I was with or where I would be, I find myself going back to you. My heart, soul and mind is indisputably yours whether I realize it or not. You hold me without touch and you keep me without chains. I am unable to escape from your grasp. I mean, no matter what, you are the first thing on my mind when something good or bad happens. No matter what I was feeling, I wanted you to be the first person I share it with. Subconsciously and consciously, I've never wanted or even needed anyone so much, as much as I wanted and needed you. I realize that now. I finally realize it Yi En. It might have taken me more than 10 fucking years but I finally realize it now.”

 

Jackson took three steps forward towards Mark. Mark took three steps back away from Jackson.

 

“Don't lie to me Jia Er. I swear I will kill you if you are.”

 

Jackson grabs Mark’s hand and pulled him into his embrace.

 

“You should know by now Yi En that I would never ever ever lie to you.”

 

That much Mark knew was true. Jackson had never lied to him. He told him everything including things about his ex-boyfriends and what they do. Yes, too much information but he did.

 

Jackson pulled his chin up and brought his lips to Mark's. It was the innocent of all kisses but the most sweetest one of all. It showed the other what he feels. He reluctantly pulled away from the elder’s lips but he knew that there was plenty of time for that in the future. He just held onto Mark. Feeling his arms around the other. It was like he found his centre of gravity. Something to keep him grounded. It feels like home. To Jackson, Mark is home. Mark is his gravity.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I was able to put my thoughts into words. Hopefully I did. I think my brain had been suffering from verbal diarrhea for the last few days so it has been spewing a lot of things. I don't know coherent it is. Let me know what you think.


End file.
